the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons Specialist
The weapon specialist RU allows the user to take legendary weapons and weapon related feats. "Legendary" refers to to any item that does more than chakra channeling (i.e. feats similar to flying swallow). Guidelines for legendary weapons can be found below. Note that this RU may be renamed to something thematic, such as kenjutsu specialist, bo-jutsu specialist, bukijutsu specialist, etc. as long as the feats that will be taken under it follow the guidelines. Legendary weapons are limited to jonin rank and higher. They must be obtained via a mission. FAQ Q: What is a legendary item? A: A legendary item is one that has a special attribute, be it chakra absorption, shape-shifting, size-changing, etc (1 feat). Besides that, legendary items also are unbreakable and able to cut passively through 10 CP barriers (1 feat). Q: Am I limited in what kinds of weapons I can take? A: Players who wish to have weapon thematic characters can limit themselves, such as a kenjutsu user that takes only legendary swords or a ninja tool user who takes items such as fans, gauntlets, kunai, wires, etc. Players with canon weapons must limit themselves in a thematic manner. For example, someone who wishes to acquire a canon sword will be restricted to taking legendary swords and related feats, while someone acquiring a canonical item will be limited to taking OC tools/weapons that are highly similar in nature to the canon item. Note that there is a limit of one canon item/weapon per character. The total number of legendary weapons that can be taken is restricted to 2 at jonin, 4 total at S rank, and 6 total at Kage rank. Q: What kind of passives can I take? A: Legendary items are unbreakable and able to cut passively through 10 CP barriers (1 feat). An additional feat can be taken for 10 CP of some sort of elemental damage, binding, explosive damage, shape-shifting, etc. Legendaries cannot be used to heal, debuff, give free multi-attacks, grant immortality, advanced abilities, or as a replacement for a sensory RU; such abilities tied to a weapon would require a separate RU and proper balancing. Q: What is "ability staging" and how does that apply to my legendary weapon? A: The second passive on a weapon does not apply if the weapon doesn't deal damage to an opponent with only it's first 10 CP bonus + normal weapon damage. An example: a user with 55 str has a sword with 10 CP passive damage and drain and swings at someone. That someone reacts with a yin healing worth 100 cp of damage nullification. Because the defender took no damage from the attack, the second ability does not engage, and there's no CP drain. Q: Can my next character have an item that controls all the elements and is 10 meters long? A: No. Legendary weapons must be balanced and reasonable, and remember each item can only have one special aspect. If it can shape-shift, it can’t also absorb chakra. Q: What if I want my item to absorb chakra and shape-shift? A: You are allowed to take more than one legendary item. For example, Shinkirō Gami has both the Devourer and the Death's Heart taken under the Kenjutsu RU, which follows the same rules. Q: Can I have legendary weapons for all the elements? A: Not quite. While legendary items can have different properties, their abilities are limited to either general item-type properties (ex: shape changing), your own RUs (ex: fire release + weapons specialist RU), and one other RU (ex: sealing for drain item). Q: But what if I really want a special weapon that does a few different things? A: After taking the weapon specialist RU, you can also take a specific weapon as a separate RU. This allows you to gain more utility from your weapon and do a bit more than you could with a legendary sword under the kenjutsu RU alone. However, such RUs must be balanced, unified by a theme, and follow the same RU guidelines for any OC RU. They also need to be submitted for review and approval like any OC RU. Q: If I don't have the weapon specialist RU, can I still have an item that does something? A: Your item can have abilities that draw on your own RUs, but do not include passives, for example if you have the medical RU you can take wrathful chakra or vermillion sparrow and a chakra conducting sword, or with sealing you could apply seals to one of your items. Note that mundane, chakra-conducting items can be taken as feats without a specific RU. ---- Below are some feats that pertain to specific fighting styles, i.e. kenjutsu for legendary swords and bo-jutsu for legendary staves. Kenjutsu Specialist Feats 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Sabre Technique - This technique employs the concept of chakra flow in a similar manner to the Flying Swallow and Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana techniques. Through the use of chakra flow, the user channels their chakra through their swords, extending both the reach and cutting ability of the blade. (5cp/round upkeep) Flash - A swift short ranged attack where the user swings their sword at a target after coating it in chakra, releasing a sharp crescent of chakra in the arc that the blade was swung. 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Chakra Shockwave Slash - The user rapidly slashes the opponent with a sword, creating a strong force of chakra, which sends powerful shockwaves out from the user allowing them to almost hit in the mid-range distance. Dance of the Wind - A flowing and graceful sword stance that specializes in mobility. The user often performs all manner of acrobatics to dodge and parry attacks, and then often follows up with quick attacks of her own. partial bonus to dodge, 20 CP/round Hurricane Stance - The user enters a stance that allows their physical attacks to be amplified drastically by using wind to sharpen slashes. (+8 full to str, 20 cp per round) Kenjutsu: Tri-force slash - After doing a special upward slash with their chakra conducting sword, sending the opponent in the air, the user jumps, following the opponent, who is held still by the chakra he/she was just hit with, and attacks them many times at high speeds. 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Zantetsuken (Iron-Cutting Sword) - The user holds there sword behind them, then performs a single powerful slash while moving faster than the eye can see at their intended target, causing sever amounts of damage if not slicing their target in half. (40cp) 'Cloud-Style (Moon Style)' 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Crescent Moon Beheading / Reverse Moon Beheading - The user swings their sword in a single, large, crescent moon-shaped arc, which occurs with such ferocious velocity that the technique can be employed in situations where only a very limited time to react is available. The swing can be used to counter attacks from multiple opponents simultaneously. The user is able to perform this slash from the front or behind them. (20cp) Dance of the New Moon – The user vanishes from sight for a brief moment by bending the light around them turning them invisible for a very short time and charges at the intended target striking them causing the user to yet again become visible after the strike. Due to the user turning invisible, it is extremely hard to dodge the incoming strike. (20cp) (This is a visual effecting Ninjutsu and those who can see chakra can still see the user of this jutsu) Dance of the Crescent Moon - The user creates two shadow clones before proceeding to assault the enemy, with the clones attacking from the left and right and the user attacking from above. The assault occurs on three fronts simultaneously; it is almost impossible to catch the opponent flat-footed. Furthermore, the mighty sword strikes are so severe that receiving a blow from just even one among the three will inevitably result in a fatal wound. (User creates two shadow clones and the clones and user perform a 20cp attack) (cp divided between clones and user, then perform a 20cp jutsu) Requires a shadow clone feat. '' 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' '''Dance of the Blood Moon' – The user performs a series of multiple jabs at their target aiming for points that cause the target to bleed severely causing sever amounts of damage to the target and become weaker and weaker as time passes do to blood loss. (40cp) 'Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style)' 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Ryūtsuisen (Dragon Hammer Flash) – From a position higher than one's opponent (usually initiated by a powerful jump), one uses the momentum of the fall to strengthen a two-handed sword swing that brings the blade down on the opponent's head or shoulder. (10cp) Ryūshōsen (Dragon Flight Flash) - The opposite of Ryūtsuisen, Ryūshōsen is a rising attack meant to strike the jaw from below. For additional power, one uses one's free arm to apply force to the back of the blade and utilizes a powerful upward jump during the attack. (Originally this move was designed to slice into the opponent's chin, but the user can use this technique to strike with the sword's side to send the target flying into the air) (10cp) 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Ryūkansen (Dragon Coiling Flash) - Most often used as a counterattack against a thrust or charge, one sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, one spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's back or the back of the neck. This cannot be used when you are prompted for a reaction since it counts as an attack. Ryūtsuishōsen (Dragon Hammer-Flight Flash) - A combination of Ryūtsuisen and Ryūshōsen, Ryūtsuishōsen begins with the powerful jump and supported upswing of Ryūshōsen, giving the leap enough power to pass one's opponent in mid-air, and on the returning drop, Ryūtsuisen is performed. It can also work the other way around at times, where the Ryūshōsen performed first instead. (20cp) Ryūsōsen (Dragon Nest Flash) - A massive flurry of strikes delivered to the opponent. The sheer speed of the slashes makes this technique difficult to counter. (20cp) 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Kuzuryūsen (Nine-Headed Dragon Flash) - A dashing attack that uses Shinsoku (Godspeed) to simultaneously strike all nine vital spots on the foe's body from a normal kendō stance, as each of these nine points are the main targets for different sword styles (only different styles target different ones). It is said to be undodgeable and nKuzu-Ryu-Sen Kuzuryūsenearly unblockable, and is taught as a prerequisite for the succession technique. (40cp) 'Santoryu (Three Sword Style)' (To use this Style, the user must have three swords on their page. This style is usedwith three swords in total, one in each hand, and one in the mouth but no extra damage and it does not count as a multi-attack. The same target must be struck by all swords. Legendary swords can be used.) 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Toro (Climbing a Tower) - '''Two air based protectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping as the user swings their swords in an upward motion. (10cp) '''Otoro (Reply Climbing a Tower) - '''Two air-based projectile slashes are sent downwards while falling as the user swings their sword downwards, with the gravity complimenting the force of the attack. (10cp) '''Hirameki (Flash) - Two air-based projectiles are sent forward after swinging both swords from left or right side. (10cp) 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Oni Giri (Demon Slash) -''' A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. The user crosses their two swords across their chest and places a blade in their mouth ho rizontally behind them. They then approach the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across their chest, resluting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade perfroms a horizontal cut from wither the left or right, depending on which side of his mouth the blade is positioned in their mouth. (20cp) 'Santoryu Ogi: Sazen Sekai (Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds) - '''The user holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; they then slice up their for with full speed and power. (20cp) '''Shi Sonson (Lion Song) - '''Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "breath" of his opponent, the attacker rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and resheathes their sword. (20cp) '''Tora Gari (Tiger Hunt) - '''The users puts his hand swords over their mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. When the user uses this attack, the aura of a lion's head is shown behind them. (20cp) '''Daibutsu Giri (Great Bubbha Cut) - '''A series of horizontal or veritcal sword slashes that are powerful enough to cut apart a small building. (20cp) 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu Ul- Tora Gari (Extreme Tiger Hunt) - 'A much stronger version of "Tora Gari", where the user does the same movements, they put their hand swords over their mouth blade and swing them forth a forward descending slash with them. The aura generated by the user, seems to be the same as the original Toar Gari, the aura of a tiger's head. The enhanced version is able to match the strength of a dragon. (40cp) '''Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji (Three Swords Style Secret Techinique: Crossing of Siz Paths) - '''A much stronger version of "Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai". The user manages to bend their bodym and swing their swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponents six times simultaneously so fast that they do not seem to move at all. (40cp) Item Specialist Feats 'Basic (10CP) Jutsu Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu - Used to create real copies of weapons/equipment thrown. the user can supercharge the technique to double the base amount to create an even larger amount of cloned tools 40-50 Shuriken Clones that will strike the enemy as if they were normal shuriken, like all nintai it is limited to a single target 'Intermediate (20CP) Jutsu' Twin Rising Dragon - First, the ninja places two small scrolls in an upright position on the floor. When activated, the two scrolls release smoke while also flying and spinning into the air in the shape of two dragons made of smoke. The ninja then jumps between the two scrolls, and starts to rapidly summon and throw all sorts of weaponry as a powerful projectile barrage. Like all nintai this is a single target attack. Bo-Jutsu Specialist Feats 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Stance of Heightened Awareness - The user assumes a special stance that increases both their Strength chance to hit (+8). (20 CP/round). Bo-Staff Defense - 'The user swirls their bo-staff around in circles infront of themself, creating a shield that can deflect and repel any justsu/physical attack equal to the amount of CP spent in using this ability. (20 CP to initiate, 10CP for upkeep, barrier mechanics '''Bo-Staff Flurry - '''The user focuses on rushing their opponent/opponents with a series of strong, fast attacks from the bo-staff. (20CP). 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu ''' '''Crushing Blow - '''The user focuses all their chackra into one fast, powerful, swiping attack with the bo-staff - crushing anything in its way (equal to the strength of this attack) without losing any momentum for an attack that completely follows through. (40 CP). Kyūjutsu Specialist Yōyōāto Specialization 'Known Users' * Eiji * Gaaran Hyuga * Jasper * Jun Kitao * Saya Hozuki * Shinkirō Gami * Shun * Tanyū Uzumaki * Teiji Gomu * Tian Shuren * Tiburan Momochi * Tomomi Uchiha * Yume Kodama * Zumoni Tezuka Category:Rank Upgrade